Comme d'habitude
by Miss Moony62
Summary: Ron et Hermione sont ensemble depuis leur 7ème année. Ils sont très heureux et forment un très joli couple. "Très heureux ? Un très joli couple ? Mais bien sur. Laisse moi rire. Et moi, je ne suis pas Hermione Granger, mais la reine d'Angleterre."


Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

Pairing: Hermione / Ron

Rating: M

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête.

Cette fiction raconte l'histoire de Ron et Hermione, qui sont en couple depuis quelques années. Après des débuts merveilleux, ils se sont un peu perdus en chemin.

Je me suis basée sur la chanson « Comme d'habitude » de Claude François (que vous pouvez écouter en lisant cette fiction). J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

PS : Si vous avez deux minutes pour une review, je ne suis pas contre. Même une petite, de toute façon, c'est un petit OS !

Miss Moony

* * *

**Comme d'habitude**

Vendredi : 7h00. Le réveil sonne. Je l'éteins d'un geste de la main. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. Comme d'habitude. Je me frotte les yeux et tourne la tête. Tu es là, à ma gauche, en train de dormir. Tu ronfles même. Tu es rentré tard hier soir. Tu avais bu. Comme d'habitude.

Ma main se pose sur ta joue, elle t'effleure. D'un geste brusque, tu m'envoies balader, et tu me tournes le dos. Même dans ton sommeil, tu me rejettes, maintenant. C'est dire à quel point tout va mal.

Je sors du lit, de la chambre, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Une tasse de café pour faire fuir les dernières traces de sommeil. Je me prépare dans la salle de bain. Mes cheveux sont dans un état déplorable, plus ébouriffés que jamais. Mes yeux sont petits et rouge d'avoir trop pleuré la veille.

« Hermione Granger, tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette. »

Tant pis. Je me dépêche sinon je vais être en retard pour mon premier cours de la matinée à la fac. J'attrape mon sac, je ferme la porte sur cette prison. Je me sauve. Il fait froid dehors, il y a du brouillard. Je me place dans une ruelle à côté de la maison pour pouvoir transplaner.

Toute la journée, je suis entourée d'amis. Je ris, je souris, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je fais semblant d'être heureuse.

« Hermione, comment va Ron ? »

Souris, Hermione, souris.

« Oh, très bien. Tu sais, il est très fatigué en ce moment. Entre son boulot et mes cours, c'est un peu compliqué de se voir. On ne fait que se croiser alors qu'on habite ensemble ! Mais c'est comme ça. Ça va passer. »

Mon cul, oui. J'ai envie de hurler à tout le monde que rien ne va. Mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Et personne ne voit rien. Je suis meilleure actrice que je ne le pensais. Ou bien ils sont tous aveugles. Non, plutôt ils ont trop peur de voir la vérité en face. Ou bien est-ce moi…

* * *

17h, je rentre après ma journée de cours. Il n'y a personne, tu n'es pas là. Comme d'habitude. Tu es surement sorti avec tes amis. Je range tes affaires, m'occupe de la maison, du diner. Je travaille mes cours, je lis.

21h, je t'appelle, toi qui t'es mis à la technologie moldue.

« Allo ma chérie ! Ça va ma puce ? »

D'accord, tu as bu. Et tu n'es pas seul. Il n'y a que devant les gens que tu m'appelles comme ça.

« Ou es-tu Ron ? Je t'attends. Le dîner est prêt. »

« J'arrive ! » Tu rigoles et tu raccroches.

Qu'est ce que je déteste quand tu dis ça. 'J'arrive'. C'est toujours un mensonge. Tu n'arrives jamais.

22h, tu n'es toujours pas là. J'ai déjà appelé deux fois. Je n'ai plus faim. Je mange quand même quelque chose. Puis je vais me coucher. Enroulée dans mes couvertures, dans le noir, je pleure. J'essaye de me calmer, de me rassurer, plus rien ne fonctionne. Je suis seule. Horriblement seule.

00h00, tu rentres enfin. Tu as du mal à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, puis tu te cognes contre la table du salon. Tu manges ce que j'ai préparé des heures auparavant. Puis tu te déshabilles, laissant tes affaires partout. Tu te glisses dans le lit tout contre moi. Je fais semblant de dormir. Je ne dis pas un mot. Mais tu veux faire l'amour. Tu me caresses du bout des doigts, en me murmurant « ma chérie ». Tu es ivre, tu arrives à peine à entrer en érection. Tu m'embrasses, je te fais face. Tu parviens quand même à bander. Nous faisons l'amour. Non, nous baisons. Je ne suis plus sur qu'on puisse parler d'amour. Tu ne te rends même pas compte que je simule. Je fais semblant tout le temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, tu jouis. Peu importe si moi je ne prends pas de plaisir. Tu roules de ton côté. Je vais aux toilettes pour me nettoyer. Le temps que je revienne, tu dors déjà, le dos tourné. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une pute.

* * *

Dimanche soir : je n'en peux plus. Cela fait des mois que ça dure. Je ne vois plus ma famille, ni mes amis. Je ne suis plus moi. Je n'ai plus que toi, et tu n'es pas là. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas rentré de la journée. Comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois ci, j'ai une drôle d'impression. Je le sens. Ça fait quelques jours que ça dure. Tu me caches quelque chose. J'en suis sur. Ça doit être ça, l'instinct féminin. Et à cet instant, il est plus fort que jamais.

Tu rentres encore sou. Tu étais chez tes parents. Cette brave petite Molly qui te soutient tout le temps.

Je fouille les poches de ton manteau. Des parchemins sont là.

'Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir aujourd'hui ' 'Prends soin de toi' 'Tu me manques' Signé : Angie

Je craque. Je prends quelques affaires dans un sac. Je veux te faire réagir. Te montrer à quel point ça va mal. J'ai l'impression de me faire des films. Et si j'avais mal lu ? Je ne veux pas abandonner, mais je veux partir. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

« Ron. Je pars. J'en ai marre de cette vie. Tu es encore parti toute la journée, on ne se voit plus. On peut à peine dire qu'on est encore un couple. Je pars chez mes parents. »

« D'accord. » Aucune autre réaction. Tu me tournes le dos, tu t'en vas dans la chambre. Je te suis.

« D'accord ? Tu t'en fous ? Je me casse et t'en as rien à foutre ! »

« C'est ça. »

La question sort de ma bouche sans que j'aie le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » Tu regardes dehors. Tu n'as même pas le cran de me regarder en face.

« Non. »

« Tu veux me quitter ? »

« Oui. »

Je perds la notion des choses. Je pleure alors que j'ai envie de te frapper. Je tourne en rond, je m'assieds. Je te fais face.

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre. » Ce n'est pas une question. Tu te tournes vers moi. Tu ne réponds pas. Tu fais mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Tu as une maîtresse. »

« Non. » Tu fuis mon regard.

« Tu mens. »

«...»

« C'est fini alors ? On arrête là ? »

« Oui. C'est fini. »

A présent, je suis totalement seule au monde. Tout s'effondre.

J'oublie ce qu'il se passe après. Je me retrouve chez mes parents. Mon père est furieux contre Ron. Ma mère me console. Ils ne me rejettent pas, alors que cela fait des semaines que je leur tourne le dos. Ils ont surement pitié de moi.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, quand je repense à tout cela, je me dis que Ron m'a rendu service en me quittant. Même si le sentiment de trahison reste, je revis. Je sors, j'ai renoué avec ma famille et mes amis, je me fais de nouveaux amis. Je ne pleure plus. Harry me dit que Ron va bien : il est toujours avec la fille avec qui il m'a trompé. Harry qui est là pour moi, même s'il est déchiré entre moi et Ron. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant entre nous trois. Le Trio d'Or n'existe plus. Mais je m'en fiche. Maintenant, je vis pour moi. Je suis heureuse. Et libre.

* * *

Pour tout vous dire, je voulais arrêter ce texte sur « Oui. C'est fini. » mais cette fin était trop triste pour moi. Donc j'ai ajouté quelques phrases, et c'est beaucoup plus optimiste comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bises

Miss Moony


End file.
